Black Roses
by Ms. Briefs K
Summary: Blake's feelings begin to bloom while in the company of a certain rose. How will she cope with her feelings and will her team leader feel the same way? But it seems that Ruby loves her as well. Black Rose Fic. (Romance/Angst/Friendship). Not my cover art.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Readers. This is my first fanfiction of Ladybug pairing that I've had written in my life! XD. Review, Fav and Follow please. It helps a lot :D I want to shout out to Shattered Spectre for the edit. :) Check his stories out! **

**~Ms. Briefs K**

* * *

The night was peaceful and the moon illuminated above the dark blue atmosphere. Stars twinkled, but the darkness made it impossible to surpass. On this night, the stoic fauna Blake, wearing her pajamas, sat on the balcony with her hard-covered book in one hand. A cool breeze flourish by, her luscious ebony hair hovered side-ways. She needed time to herself, away from her teammates, to read her book quietly, without any arguments or extra loud shouting that would even start a war.

Normally, they were about their young leader's childish acts, or tricks played on the heiress. Blake got drastically annoyed then. The arguments were getting more and more constant, and they made it difficult for her to read or do homework. So today, to prevent herself from going into another argument, she basically went outside to read her book so she could finish it. Also, to perish the thoughts plaguing her mind. Her amber orbs focused on the words, her gifted night-vision making it even more possible to see them.

Blake hummed a bit before taking a deep breath and sighed. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut... Just the way she liked it... no interruptions, no arguments... no sounds... peace... peace... pea-

"Blake..." A soft voice called from beside her as Blake's cat ears twitched to the side.

'Seems that my peace and quiet is over…' She thought to herself.

Blake sighed in exasperation. She knew who the voice belonged to; that childish, sweet voice that brought sanity through the day-to-day. She opened an eye and gazed at the red-haired young woman, amber eyes looked into silver orbs. It was Ruby. The girl also reminded Blake of an innocent young child. The red-haired girl wore her pajamas and had a heavy, yet light blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Blake clutched her book in her hand, her facial expression twisted up in annoyance before it melted into a kinder look. "Yes, what is it Ruby?"

"Uh... Sorry for bothering you but... Can I sit out here with you? My sister and Weiss are arguing again..." Ruby replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, grinning awkwardly.

Blake shut her eyes and sighed again. Those two were constantly arguing, sometimes over the stupidest things. What possibly could they be blabbering about now? She couldn't blame Ruby for coming to her though. It seemed that she wanted some quiet time as well. So she patted a spot next to her where Ruby could sit. Ruby beamed warmly at Blake's friendly gesture and walked to her, sitting down slowly by her side as Blake returned her attention to her book.

A few seconds later, Blake felt something light wrapped around her shoulders. The Faunus turned her head towards Ruby who had put the blanket around both of them. Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh... what are you doing Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I'm keeping us warm. It's cold at night." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Did you forget that I'm a fauna? We don't get cold."

"I know you are, but you can still get sick. Come on, please?"

Blake stared at Ruby while the young girl grinned and tried to protest. But Ruby's enormous, puppy dog eyes and pouting was too much for her to handle. She couldn't help but admit, in the back of her mind, that Ruby looked adorably cute when pouting. She'd seen it many times. Like when Yang hugged her too much or when things didn't go her way. Speaking of cold, she was shivering a bit. Blake giggled lightly and gave up.

"...Fine."

Ruby did a silent cheer and scooted her body close to Blake's who seemed a little uncomfortable at first. "Um… Ruby what are you doing?" She stammered, asking the same question. A faint blush formed on her cheeks. "Huh? Oh! I'm putting my body close to yours, you know, to get warmer..." Ruby said. "Oh... Right..." Blake dumbly said.

Blake realized as Ruby eased closer that they both shared the warmth. The ebony-haired girl took her book out within the blanket and continued reading and Ruby gazed at the moon nonchalantly. Silence hung in the air for a minute or two as both girls were speechless, until Ruby broke the silence. "Blake?"

"What is it?" A long pause passed between them.

"Why won't you ever take your bow off?"

Blake thought about that for a moment, trying to choose the right words. "I don't know, maybe it's because... um..."

She looked up at Ruby's concerned eyes, and then she focused her gaze back on to her book. _'You wouldn't understand Ruby... I'm afraid of being judged... being all alone again...' _The young girl seem to get the point of Blake's silence. "It's alright Blake, you don't have to talk about it, I understand," Ruby said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It was stupid of me to ask that. What's wrong with me, am I a horrible person to say that? Ugh, I'm so-"

A finger was laid on her lips and Ruby blinked twice to see Blake shushing her. The Faunas gives her an assuring smile. "You're fine Ruby. You were just concerned about me... And I'm grateful for that."

"You're welcome..."

They stared at each other, and then Ruby raised her hand, reaching for Blake's bow and slowly started to take the ribbon off her head to reveal her cat ears. "Ruby..." Blake murmured, blushing profusely. The young woman began to rub her cat ears gently and smiled thoughtfully. "You know... You'll take it off one day. I'm sure you will. Just remember, you've got friends to protect you and treat you equally. Your cat ears are cute. I remembered when I first had a cat. I loved playing with her."

Blake let out a long and soothing purr. Ruby looked surprised at Blake who buried her head into her chest, purring. Ruby giggled as Blake stared up at her. Her face was as red as Ruby's cape. "Blake?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can you read to me?"

"Sure..."

Ruby smiled and rested her head on Blake's shoulders as the older girl began to read to her quietly.

Twenty minutes passed quickly while Blake had been reading softly to Ruby. The red-haired gently laid on her shoulder. Blake looked down to see a sleeping Ruby, snoring softly. Blake couldn't help but stare and adorn the young teen. Ruby's face was innocent and gorgeous. Laying her book down, Blake reached out and began to trace the girl's lips.

Her face was leaning in to Ruby's slowly; her lips almost connect with hers. But she stopped and shook her head. "We have to go to bed and wake up in the morning for classes…" With that, she picked up Ruby bridal-style and headed out the balcony to their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I was so happy that Black Roses has almost to 500 views! That's crazy! I want to thank you all for getting me to 15 favorites and 24 Followers! It lets me know you all want more. You guys are awesome :D and thanks for the kind reviews. I took my time writing this and I hope its good. Shout out Shattered Spectre for the edit again! Thanks.****  
****  
I don't own RWBY. It belongs to the great Monty Oum. If I did, Ladybug will be straight up canon... **

**~Ms. Briefs K**

* * *

Outside the window was the sound of birds singing, the voices of people talking, and airplanes landing. Ruby's silver eyes opened to look at the bright window. The small petite yawned, sitting upright and stretched out her limbs to get them ready for the day. She turned her head over to the alarm clock. It read 7:11AM. Ruby gave a small groan of annoyance, figuring that she'd better get up for class. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't on her top bed.

Whose bed was she on? Ruby slowly turned her head to the left and saw Blake sleeping beside her. The teen flushed a bright shade of pink and almost fell off the bed. _'Why am I in Blake's bed?! What happened last night?!'_

Shaking her head, she knew it was kind of peculiar to ask herself that question. Thinking over the situation, she must have fallen asleep when Blake had read to her yesterday and the older girl had laid her on her bed with her. Ruby sighed. She couldn't blame Blake; after all, it was Ruby's fault for falling asleep.

She looked down at the sleeping fauna. Ruby gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Blake's face. Ruby couldn't help but admire how Blake looked so peaceful when she slept; it made her smile. Blake always looked emotionless and serious when awake and it seemed like a lovely change to see her so peaceful.

Additionally, she looked like a young child and looked more womanly now as Ruby examined her more. That bow... Ruby wished Blake would take it off and know that she had friends to protect her. Ruby once said that her cat ears looked cute. Why wouldn't Blake take it off? The red-haired teen couldn't stop herself as her fingers traced Blake's cheek, her pale skin illuminated with the sun.

Blake had shifted a bit as her bow twitched, causing Ruby to halt in her tracing, not wanting to wake her up. Ruby had a faint blush on her cheeks, knowing that she had certain feelings for the Faunus; strong ones. Ruby loved Blake more than anything and they looked after each other through thick and thin.

As Ruby daydreamed about the thought, she didn't notice that Blake was starting to wake up. "Mmm... Ruby? What are you doing?" Ruby screeched in surprise, jumping back a little. Her blush became redder than her cloak in embarrassment. Everything was racing through Ruby's mind as tried to stay calm. Shaking the tempting thoughts way, she tried to focus on the task at hand._ 'Don't let Blake get suspicious!'_

"Oh... Um, Good morning Blake!" The red-haired teen said, trying to remain calm. And it didn't help that she was still blushing and her lips tingled a bit. Plus, it was difficult to forget about it. "Good morning to you too..." Blake answered back. She yawned softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Had a goodnight's sleep?"

"Yes... it was nice."

"That's good..."

Ruby awkwardly got up from under the covers and out of the other girl's bed. The red-haired girl noticed that her partner Weiss was not in bed. Raising an eyebrow, she checked the top bunk bed where her sister slept and found Yang wasn't there either. Their voices were not heard in the room. Maybe they went to class before her and Blake did, she thought.

"Did Weiss and Yang go to class without us?" Ruby asked Blake, groaning. Blake sat upright, a confused look cemented on her face, "I don't know... oh right! They went camping early. So they're coming back in a few days."

"Oh... I forgot." Ruby replied dumbfounded. "Well, we should head to class early. We don't want to be late like last time. Weiss is still mad about that..." Blake chuckled at the mention of the heiress. "At least she's not here to yell." Ruby forced a smile. "Yeah... We better get ready."

The raven-haired nodded in agreement as Ruby went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After doing her morning routines, she emerged from the bathroom and immediately froze in place. Ruby saw Blake roam through the dresser, finding her uniform, her back facing her.

The point was that she couldn't stop gazing at the Faunus because Blake was only in her underwear. _'Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Why can't I stop?!'_ Ruby screamed in her mind._ 'Look away! Look away! Look away! Look away!'_ But for unknown reasons, Ruby wouldn't look away. Blake's body was a fit and curvaceous figure, almost like Yang's. But why was she uncomfortable seeing another girl half nude in front of her? They were both girls, so there shouldn't have been any reason to feel embarrassed. But this was... different. She never stared at a girl like this before unlike a boy.

Blake turned around, slipping on her bra and saw silver eyes fixed upon her. The fauna quickly covered herself, blushing madly. "Ruby!" She exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?!"

Ruby turned away, still blushing madly. "I just got out of the bathroom... I-I didn't see anything!" She tried to lie.

Blake replied assuring. "It's ok. You didn't mean it."

"I'll just get dressed. Sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly as she walked past Blake, who was buttoning her shirt.

Ruby searched through the drawer for her uniform, quickly finding it. Dropping her towel on the floor, her body was on full view for Blake to see. The Faunus gazed at Ruby's legs to her waist, chest, and then face. Ruby was oblivious of Blake's staring. The red-haired girl's body was still developing and she was slender. But she had some curves and had a... behind.

While Ruby slipped on some white underwear, she looked up seeing amber orbs gawking at her. The petite girl turned red, this time trying to cover herself. "G-Gah! B-Blake you're staring!" She squeaked.

"That's a shame. You were staring at me earlier. Now it's my turn." Blake teasingly informed. She found it amusing and cute that Ruby acted that way.

"T-This is not funny! It was an accident..."

"Oh, sure it was..." Blake said, trying not to smirk at her blushing leader.

Ruby huffed, putting on her uniform as well as Blake. Fully dressed, Ruby gathered up her things, until she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get to class." Blake grinned a bit, enjoying Ruby's cute pout form.

* * *

Classes were awfully boring as usual for the day. Professor Port did nothing but talk about his old, glorious, and past tales that bored Ruby to death. Sleep came easily for her with the visual aid of Blake sitting across the room and as the final bell rung, Ruby sprang across the room to catch up with her newfound crush, leaving her classmates to wonder what was up with her.

Back in their dorm, Ruby let out a humongous sigh as she tossed herself down on the bed. "Class is finally over and it's now the weekend! I'm so happy," She said in relief.

"Yeah. You better be lucky that Port didn't catch you sleeping." Blake replied as she sat down on her bottom bed, grabbing her book.

"Awww, come on! You sound like Weiss. I mean, you've got to admit that his class is Bor-ing~! All he does is talk about his past and that's it." Ruby complained, sticking out her tongue at Blake and crossed her arms.

Blake laughed softly at Ruby's childish complaint. Ruby keeps her smiling, despite her behavior. She reminded Blake of a small child with silver, metallic eyes. Blake did find it quite boring listening to Mr. Port's classroom. It also replayed a vision in her mind of how Ruby completely drew Professor Port. It made her shut out her grin in her hand.

"No matter what Ruby, you've got to learn all the time. As a leader, you have to show a great example to your team." The Faunus said in consideration.

The young woman was touched by Blake's words, with the words cutting deep into her mind. She smiled, respecting what Blake had said.

"Thank you Blake. I needed that and I'll... keep that in mind."

"Promise?" Blake asked with a tone of concern.

"I promise." Ruby smiled down at Blake.

"Good..." The Faunus smiled back before focusing back on her book.

There was complete silence as Blake laid gently on her bed, reading her book quietly. A moment passed and she felt someone lay on her bed next to her. She turned her head and saw Ruby with a book in hand, laying in the same position she was in. Ruby smiled shyly and opened her book. Blake looked at Ruby, sensing that the girl had something to say. Judging by the way Ruby twiddle her thumbs and rubbed her head nervously, Blake knew she was right.

"Um... Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... Want to... do something on the weekend... Like you know... Go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

Blake didn't know what to say. "... I-I... Sure. I'd love to."

Ruby squealed in delight. "Yay!"

"Ok, let's get back to reading Ruby." Blake said laughing a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was really... fun Ruby. I've never been at an amusement park before." Blake said with a smile on her face.

"It's rare to see you smile Blake." Ruby giggled as she munched on her cotton candy.

Blake shrugged shyly, "Well... I never had the time to do fun things..."

Ruby smiled and replied, "Well, I'm glad I picked one of the best places in Vale." The petite teen then handed over her pink cotton candy to Blake who just looked down at it in confusion. "Here, have a piece! It's good!"

Blake awkwardly said, "Um, I pretty much don't eat candy."

Ruby looked shocked, "You've never had cotton candy?!"

Blake nodded her head and said, "That pretty much says everything but no."

"Have a piece then. It quickly vanishes in your mouth as you eat it!" Ruby encouraged.

The raven-haired girl gave in. "Okay, fine."

Ruby took a piece of her candy and told Blake to open her mouth. Blake obeyed and Ruby put the candy inside of her mouth as she watched the girl chew on it. The candy tasted sweet, like bubblegum. She savored the taste until she felt it vanish from within her mouth. She was surprised. She enjoyed it so much that she asked for another piece.

Ruby grinned at this and said, "See? I told you it would be good. You can have the rest of it if you want. I ate too much candy anyway."

"Thanks Ruby." The Faunus smiled as she ate the cotton candy.

"And with such an amazing, fun friend like me, you'll catch up on all the fun you never had." Ruby promised, beaming.

"Well, I hope that amazing, fun friend will always make me happy." Blake genuinely said as she finished the candy.

Walking through the streets of Vale, Ruby looked at her watch. It was 10:02PM. The night was quiet and dull, the full moon glisten in the dark sky. If Yang was at Beacon, she would kill her if she stayed out late at night. It's dangerous even when a person is walking alone. However, the red-haired girl did not have to worry about it too much since Blake was with her and it made Ruby feel that she could stay up longer.

"We have to head back home. It's getting late." Blake said, also glancing at her watch. "Who knows what-Huh?! R-Ruby what are you doing?!"

Ruby had grasped Blake's arm, dragging her along with her hurriedly as she grinned. "Let's go to the park! I want to show you something!" She answered.

"B-But we have to head back to the dorm! We can't stay out too late."

"I know I know! But I want to show you something Blakey! I want you to see fireworks!"

"Alright. As long as we're not out for too long." Blake sighed, giving in to Ruby's request without protesting too much.

"Okay!" Ruby beamed in happiness as they continued to run on the concrete surface.

* * *

The walk was short since they weren't too far from the park. "We're here!" Ruby simply said as they stepped into the park.

"Wow..." Blake whispered in amazement as she looked around.

It was the biggest park she had ever seen. The leaves were pure red and they were slowly changing color as if they walked into a different season. There were a couple of branches surrounding the playground which, although, it was dark, she could see consisted of slides and a few swings. There was also a balcony where people could see the clear lake.

Ruby smiled walking beside Blake. "This was my favorite park when I was a kid." She explained as she walked to the swings. When she sat down on it, she patted the swing next to her. Blake walked to her and sat down on the swing beside the scythe wielder.

"Yang and I would come here often." Ruby continued thoughtfully.

Blake looked at Ruby who was completely lost in her thoughts, which the Faunus took advantage of. It was all the time Blake could look at Ruby without her noticing. She loved the way Ruby's eyes were so full of excitement, no matter how childish or annoying she was. She noticed Ruby's cloak and wondered why the girl treasured it so much.

Suddenly Ruby turned to face Blake and amber eyes meet silver ones for a moment before both girls looked away in embarrassment. After a few moments, Blake cleared her throat to break the sudden silence.

"Ruby, why do you like that cloak so much?" She asked in curiosity.

She saw Ruby tense a bit, her face saddening in a way Blake could never forget.

"Because... it was a gift from my mother." she replied quietly.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Blake said dumbly.

'Great way to kill the mood Blake...' She thought to herself.

"One time, Yang was on the swings here." Ruby said, shattering Blake's thoughts. "She was showing off and she let go of the chains." Ruby smiled slightly at the memory. "She flew off and landed on her face. A group of kids were laughing at her. Yeah, they were pretty bruised up by the time they left."

"Did she get in trouble for that?" Blake asked, eager to escape the subject of Ruby's mother.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah..." She sighed and gazed up at the sky. "It was nice back then..."

"What do you mean?"

"... The times when everything was alright..." Ruby answered dreadfully.

A breeze of cool air blew by, slicing the dull silence that hung in the air. Blake could feel Ruby's pain. Her childhood wasn't as perfect as Ruby's was. However, it seemed that the young woman's past was not as great. Everything was precious back then... until now. The White Fang working for a criminal mastermind, people missing or dying because of Grimm, and more trouble was sure to come.

To Ruby, she feared that nothing could go back to normal; only more darkness. Blake looked at Ruby, whose facial expression was saddened, looking down at the ground. She hated seeing Ruby this way. It's like she lacked confidence to change the world back to peace like it once had been. Then, Blake remembered that Ruby had once told Blake her dream and she was intrigued by the red cloak girl's strong response.

Blake rose up from off the swing and stepped in front of the young leader. Said leader looked up at the raven-haired girl in surprise. Blake bent down and put her hands on her shoulders. Determination glistened in her orbs that Ruby never saw before.

"Ruby... That's why we're here... to make things better, right?" Blake reminded her.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock at the question. Realization struck her for a moment and she looked down in shame. It seemed that she had forgotten about her optimism for the reason to become a huntress. Guilt started to swirl in her stomach.

"Yes... I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

"For what?" Blake questioned in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to sound like the world can't go back where it once was... I-I know we're all here to change it... I-It's just that... the past..." Ruby tried to explain but a finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"I know. Sometimes I want to go back to those precious times too... But now..." Blake said as she touched Ruby cheek. "Everything's different and we're going to change it... remember that."

Ruby let the words sink in. She had fully forgotten why she wanted to become a huntress in the first place. Her dream. To fight monsters and protect people who could not protect themselves. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Blake... I needed that." She admitted.

"Hm, I'm always here for you when you truly need it." Blake advised, winking.

Ruby scoffed a bit. "Please... I don't need anybody's help. Who wants to help a childish, dolt like me?" She joked in doubt.

"I got your back Ruby. Remember that. So does your sister and Weiss."

"I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

Then, they heard something explode and crackle in the sky. Blake turned around, her eyes wide in amazement and she walked to the railing of the balcony to get a better view. Another firework rocketed into the sky, scattering with different colors. Blake kept her face expressionless, her eyes still wide with her arms crossed. Ruby went beside her and put her elbow on the arm of the balcony, her hand on cheek.

"They're fireworks. They come in different colors. Haven't you ever seen them before?" Ruby asked her.

"No I haven't." Blake answered. "But it looks... great." Her eyes were focused on the fireworks. After five minutes, Blake checked her watch. It was 11:07PM. They had to head back to the dorm as soon as possible. "Come on Ruby. It's getting late." Blake reminisced.

Ruby looked disappointed but nodded in agreement. They began to exit out the park until Ruby ran to a bush full of roses. Blake wondered what the girl was doing as she made her way back. The red cloak girl gave her a single black rose.

"For you." She offered.

For an instant Blake was speechless. She could not believe Ruby was giving something so nice to her.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed. "I've never seen a black rose before." The delicate petals felt soft in her hands.

"I thought so too. But the roses over here change color at night. It won't change though." Ruby assured. "Additionally... the color suits you..."

Blake felt flattered. "Thank you Ruby. I'll put them in the vase when we head back."

"Make that two." Ruby added, holding up a red rose.

Blake rolled her eyes and grinned. "Sure." she said. She grabbed Ruby's hand and they continued back to Beacon.

* * *

The trip back across town was mostly silent except for Ruby's repeated attempts to start up conversations that were mostly shot down by Blake. As soon as they had managed to trudge up the stairs and down the hall they were completely exhausted.

Ruby sighed tiredly as Blake and she walked inside their dorm room. "So… tired..." Ruby wearily said, plopping down on Blake's bed. "Luckily my sister and Weiss are coming back tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." Blake briefly spoke as she put the colored roses in a vase on the dresser.

After that, the Faunus took her attire off, dropping them to the ground, revealing her red bra and underwear. Ruby sat up and saw her undress by the drawer. Her face. Her body. She blushed and turned away immediately. However, the image stayed in her mind like a vivid photograph.

Blake knew Ruby had been staring at her yet again, and caught Ruby trying to sneak another peek.

Blake smirked. "Looking again are we little red?"

Ruby blushed even redder and got up from the bed. She crossed her arms and pouted at the accusation. "N-No I was not!" She lied.

"You're lying~" Blake sing-song teasingly.

"F-Fine I was! Ugh, you're almost worse than Yang... let's just go to bed..."

Ruby walked to the drawer and took off her clothes. Before she could roam inside the dresser for her pajamas, Blake placed both hands on Ruby's waist and turned her around so that the younger girl was facing her. Ruby was surprised by the sudden action.

"I had a really good time today." Blake said.

"S-So did I..." Ruby stammered, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I hope we could do this again sometime." Blake added, staring deep into silver orbs. Ruby felt like she was dreaming, as if her feet were off the ground. As Ruby gazed at Blake, the raven-haired girl's face became closer to hers. Though she was nervous, she did not turn away. In an instant, her lips were touching Blake's and Ruby's heart was pounding in her chest as Blake kissed her deeper.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello People! I'm so glad this story is becoming more delayed than I thought! And this chapter was seriously long. This is like about 1,957 word. Oh! And thank you guys so much for getting me to 1,222 views for this story! You guys are so great! :D Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I'm not so good with the lovey-dovey stuff lol... Remember I don't own RWBY or its characters.**_

_**~Ms. Briefs K**_

_**P.s. Thank you Shattered and to Anime Girl 44 for the edit!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday morning and Ruby had woken up early to fix breakfast for Blake and her. Cheerfully, she flipped the pancake over in the pan with a spatula and let the batter cook. She was happy that Yang and Weiss were coming back from their two-day camp trip this afternoon. Humming softly to herself while stirring the batter in the bowl, she thought about the events and adventures her sister would tell her.

Maybe it would be greater than the trip to Forever Fall forest to collect tree sapling. As she thought about those memories, her thoughts wandered over to the reactions of the heiress and the brawler of her relationship with the Faunus. '_Will they be jealous?'_ Ruby thought. '_Or will they judge me for liking a girl?'_

She figured she would not answer any of those questions. But the questions continued going through her mind like a record on replay. Could she keep it a secret? Yes? Or no? The red-haired girl shook her head at all the questions. "What the dust can I do?!" Ruby growled aloud. 'Maybe I'll have to tell them... Oh man I wonder how this'll play out.'

She practiced, but then it suddenly got a bit too hectic. "Um, Hey you're back! I hope you had a great trip because me and Blakey are dating each other and please don't be jealous or anything like that, I mean I had feelings for her and-" She stop at mid-point and groaned. "They'll definitely kill me..."

She finished the pancakes and put them on two plates. Two for her, two for Blake. She sighed as she put a couple of strawberries and poured syrup onto the pancakes. "I'll keep it a secret. I just have to-"

"Keep what a secret?" A tired voice asked.

Ruby jumped, almost dropping the bottle of syrup as a result. She turned around and saw Blake standing there, rubbing her eye. As the raven-haired girl walked over and stretched, she looked down at the pancakes and smiled.

"Looks like someone made pancakes." She said, pinching Ruby's cheeks a bit.

Ruby heavily nodded and grin. "Y-Yeah! For me and you of course!"

"Looks good."

"I made you some tea. Want some?"

"Why thank you. I'd love to."

In break-neck speed, Ruby sat Blake down in a chair, much to Blake's surprise. Next, she grabbed the teapot from the stove and a teacup. As Ruby was doing this, Blake grew suspicious of her the more she studied the girl. She wondered why Ruby didn't answer her question at first. She could tell that her movements were quite anxious as well as the look on her face.

Blake knew something was wrong with her leader. Ruby came back with the brewing, hot teacup and sat it down near Blake. She kissed her on the cheek before she sat down in her seat across the table. "There you go! I hope you like it." Ruby said with a smile before cutting her pancakes and eating them.

"Thanks..." Blake gratefully said as she took a sip of her tea.

"You're welcome."

"So, Weiss and Yang are coming back today..."

"Yeah! I can't wait till my sister tells me what places they went to and fun adventures they had!"

"... Are you going to tell them we're dating?"

At this point, Ruby almost choked on her pancake. "P-Pardon?" She asked between coughs.

"Are you going to tell them we're dating?" Blake repeated, studying Ruby.

"I-I don't know... I... just... keep it a secret?" Ruby suggested carefully.

Blake sensed the girl's nervousness. She had mostly seen Ruby this way when she is socially awkward. However, the scythe wielder in battle was nonchalant and came up with precise plans. Now in situations like this, Ruby was more anxious than confident. Ruby pick her food, laid a hand on her cheek and her face expression became sad with worry. Blake had to admit, she was nervous as well for her.

"Ruby...?"

Silver eyes met amber ones. "Yes...?"

"Is it because... we're both girls isn't it?"

Blake put a hand on Ruby's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt hurt by the girl's silence, knowing it was the truth. She was thinking of what Weiss and Yang would think. Especially her partner and the 'big sister' of the group: Yang. Weiss was a different story in the matter. Hopefully, the heiress would accept them for who they are.

"And if we keep it a secret... It'll only make things worse..."

"Believe me Ruby, I'm as nervous as you are." Blake admitted. "But we can't just rush and tell them. I'll say we'll have to... wait until the right time to tell them."

Ruby laid her fork and took time to digest what Blake had said. "Yeah... I should." Ruby agreed.

"We have to confess a lot to them..." She wearily said.

"Of course, but not today." Blake said, grabbing Ruby's hand and kissing it.

"Ok." Ruby blushed, smiling.

"Since we don't have any homework, want to go the library after?" Blake asked.

Ruby quickly nodded, hoping to get the topic off her head about Yang and Weiss.

* * *

Students were filling in the library. Students were either studying, reading, talking in low voices or listening to music on their headphones. Ruby and Blake entered the huge library that consisted of many books and shelves on the bottom and on the balcony. A librarian shushed a student for obnoxiously tapping his ruler on the desk constantly.

"Let's go on the top balcony. That's where I mostly keep my books." Blake said. "But today I'll be choosing a different book."

"Okay! Guess I'll be choosing one from here." Ruby agreed as they walked up the steps.

When they reached their destination, Blake walked to a bookshelf to retrieve her two books she left. After a minute, she pulled out her Ninjas of Love book and Ruby was behind her looking over her shoulder. The red-haired girl wondered what the book was about. Of course it is clearly about two ninjas falling in love. But it was more than that.

"What's that book about?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"O-Oh um..." Blake mutter, blushing as she clenched her book close to her chest. "Let's just say... it's a bit too personal. You don't want to read this."

"Oh ok." Ruby said, shrugging a shoulder.

Ruby felt someone poke her arm from behind her. She turned around and was met with big brown eyes. It was Velvet. Ruby felt bad for the Faunus girl though. Bullied so much just because she had an adorable pair of bunny ears... Damn that Cardin. She stood there nervously, looking at the two. "H-Hello Blake. Ruby..." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Velvet!" Ruby cheerfully said.

"Hi Velvet. What can we do for you?" Blake asked.

"Um... yes... Do one of you know where the Maroon Love series is?" Velvet inquired.

"Oh, it's over at R8. What volume are you on if I may ask?" Blake asked.

"I'm up to Volume 3; I heard the new book arrived! I'm so excited I can't wait to read it!" She said, her ears wiggling.

Velvet was calmer now that she had a topic to talk about. She was more comfortable speaking with two people. But in groups, she was pretty timid and frightened. Probably due to the bullying she gets, Ruby wondered.

"Oh yeah! Which reminds me, Blake and I could read it together. I hope it's good!" Ruby said, smiling at the raven-haired girl, holding her hand.

"W-We could?" Blake said, blushing.

"Sure! It's a great book to read!"

Velvet smiled, happy that she found people that treated her nice. "Yeah! I won't spoil it for you guys! See you later Ruby and Blake. Coco wants me now." She said pointing at her teammate who were sitting at a table, waving at her.

"Have a nice day Velvet!" Ruby and Blake said at the same time and waved at the Faunus who walked away. They started to walk over to the R8 bookshelf.

"Here we go, it's clumped with many books. Let's find it." Blake said as she quickly searched for the book.

Ruby did as well as she looked at the title of each book. It took about two minutes, until she saw a book called Maroon Love. 'Found it!' She thought as she reached for she reach for it. As soon as she did, she felt someone's hand softly land on hers in contact. Ruby turned her head and was met with amber eyes that belonged to Blake.

They stare at each other with a questionable look. A smile form warmly on both girls faces and together they both took out the book. After that, they sat at a table next to each other. Ruby open the book to a page, holding the book on the right.

Blake held the left. The red-haired girl grinned and asked the Faunus to read to her. Blake smile and read the book loud to her.

* * *

"We're back!" Yang yelled as she opened the door, striking a pose.

"Would you not be so loud Blondie?!" Weiss said angrily at her.

"Wow. Someone's having a Weiss day." Yang teasingly punned.

"Whatever..." Weiss scoffed.

The next thing they know, the blonde was pulled into a bear hug by her sister, Ruby. "Yay! You're back sis!" Ruby joyfully hugged her sister, beaming.

"Ugh, we got another yelling person which of course happens to be your sister Ruby." Weiss said, sitting her bag down by the door.

"I'm sorry for yelling.." Ruby apologized. "But it's been like forever!"

"Gee, we've only been gone for three days. You really miss us that much?" Yang gushed, blushing.

"Yup!"

Blake was reading in the corner, reading her book as usual. She look up briefly before saying, "Welcome back.."

Yang got something out of a grocery bag. She was carrying cookies and tuna can. "I got some cookies for you Ruby! And~ a can of tuna for Kitty cat over there!" She said smiling. Blake was by Ruby side quickly. Both of their eyes glistened with hunger and mouth drooling at the food in front of them.

"Cookies..." Ruby mumbled.

"Tuna..." Blake said hungrily.

Weiss roll her eyes and laugh a bit. "Come on. Let's eat at the table."

"Yeah! So I can tell you guys all the adventures and fun we had!" Yang added.

"Ok!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly while Blake followed her into the kitchen...

* * *

It had been five minutes that Yang and Weiss discussed the field trip they had and how much fun it was. The brawler and heiress explained that they had climbed mountains and went to different forests and other landscapes. Likewise, they encountered Grimm monsters along the way.

Fortunately, no one had gotten hurt. Yang was glad to be back. Especially for her sister that she couldn't wait to discuss how the field trip was. Ruby had both of her hands on her cheeks. She listened to everything and Yang admired it. She wanted to confess her love to her sister but felt that she did not have the stomach for it. Why was she nervous to tell Ruby, her own sister that she likes her more than that? It was now or never.

After the conversation, Weiss cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Blake and Ruby were sitting next to each other reading a book. Yang noticed that they were giggling at each other, blushes on their faces. Something was different about the two girls in front of her… was it the figment of her imagination, or were those two actually talking to each other more?

Had Blake found Ruby quite annoying when Ruby invaded her personal space? She does not seem to care today. In fact, she seemed to be in a rather good mood. Odd... it's like they had become more closer friends overnight… Blake usually did not feel like talking to anyone or she wanted to be solitary.

Blake and Ruby were talking quietly to each other, which was rather strange. Usually Ruby would be continuously talking Blake's ear off, causing Blake to politely ask her to leave her be. In other words, now both of them were acting rather awkward, talking to each other in low tones without turning their heads. Once, their arms brushed against each other accidentally, and they looked at each other, blushing furiously.

Even for the rest of the day, Ruby did not have much time to spend with her as much. Instead, she hung around the Faunus.

Just what in blue blazes was going on? ... Did something happen over the weekend...? Not realizing she was unconsciously staring at the two girls due to her curiosity and confusion at their behavior. Dismissing the thought, Yang suddenly realized that Weiss was waving her hand in her face.

"You... alright?" asked Weiss, as a cue for Yang to end the awkward silence with the brawler just standing in the middle of the spot.

"I-Its nothing! Just daydreaming." Yang awkwardly said.

"Oook.." Weiss plainly said as she walked to the door. "I have to go sing so I'll be back late." She walked out the door and closed it.

As the moment of awkward silence passed, Yang decided to break the silence before it got too tense with some small talk. She walked over to both of them. "Well… it looks like that you two seem rather quiet today..."

Ruby and Blake just stared at the blonde with nothing to say. Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "Sorry sis. I promised Blake we could read this book together... but." She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, exchanging glances with Blake, before casting an odd look at Yang. Yang nodded in agreement.

They quickly headed out the door with her sister taking point. 'Alright… simple questions nothing too serious… just simple questions…' Yang thought as she turned the corner into the grand hall and as soon as the sisters got out of the room, Ruby wanted to know what was on her sister's mind.

"So what's up sis, is something wrong? You seem a little bit… off today…" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's um… Well, it's just that I noticed you and Blake were more… closer…" As Yang asked that question she noticed that Ruby cheeks turned slightly pink and she also broke eye contact.

"Well… its err… Blake and I are… Well, kind of… umm… close…" Ruby struggled to get the words out but somehow managed.

Yang didn't get what she meant by that. The only thing she could think of is completely outlandish and well, she actually didn't want to believe it. "What are you trying to say? Like sisterly close?" Yang guessed.

Ruby just sighed; she didn't want to hide this for a while. So she'd just have to be straight with her sister. "Um, no actually… Well, I found out Blake had feelings for me and well, I had feelings for her too… so we're sort of… um-" Ruby paused before saying, "D-Dating..." she said straight out.

* * *

**A/N: And Cliffhanger... Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed otherwise. I know, I know. Ruby and Yang are sisters, but in this story they are not sadly. I'm very sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been very busy. Also, I want to thank you guys for the people who faved and followed this story for being patient with me. It means a lot :D And this story had reached 35 favs and 58 followers and 2,000 veiws! That's pretty damn good! :DD Ya'll make me sooo happy!**

**~Ms. Briefs K**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dating?"

Yang felt like someone dug her heart out with a shovel and smashed it when Ruby said that word. The reason? Yang had strong feelings for her sister personally. But she wasn't her sister biologically. When her parents adopted Ruby, she had feelings for her. She wanted to be much more than that... much more. As a result, she kept it a secret; no one knew about it beside her.

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Yeah! You could say that!" She plainly admitted because she, finally, got it off her chest. Overall, she did not like to keep secrets from her sister. Especially something as major as her dating a teammate.

"Oh... That explains a lot..." The brawler's voice cracked a bit.

"You sound... disappointed." Ruby said with some guilt in her tone.

She did not want her sister to disapprove of the relationship she shared with Blake, Yang's partner. Ruby prepared herself for the worst, because her thoughts were coming true. Maybe Yang would judge her for dating a girl or might be jealous? Ruby scolded herself for thinking that way about her sister, because she knew, no matter what, Yang would still care about her.

"Oh! It's nothing! I'm happy for you two. I'm just a tad bit confused that's all... with you and Blake, who would know!" Yang lied, trying to keep a cheery, sweet tone. However, deep down, she felt a bit alone. Also, she felt a sense of betrayal but knew it was her fault for being too late to express her feelings to her sister.

_'Damn! I'm such an idiot! I didn't know that Blake would make a move on Ruby! God... I must've waited too long.'_ Yang sorrowfully thought.

"Oh... I'm glad you're happy about it! It was like driving me crazy you know..? Come on! Since Weiss is gone to her singing concert, we can go hang out with Jaune and his team. They invited us to play a game with them. I'm sure that Nora has some phenomenal dream to share so, let's goooo!" Ruby hugged her sister and left to rejoin Blake to get ready to go to Team JNPR'S dorm.

Yang let out an exasperated sigh. Mostly, she was feeling a bit stressed and, believe it or not, a bit depressed from hearing the news about Ruby and Blake. However, she chose not to show any of it. She guessed she could be joyful of her partner going out with her sister. As much as she wanted the red-haired girl, she didn't want to hurt either of them.

So, she just shrugged it off like it didn't matter and returned to her friends so they could head over to JNPR's dorm. This time, she would be silent. _'Nice work Yang...'_

* * *

_**10:27PM**_

It was night and footsteps echoed through the corridors. It was none other than Yang who was walking the halls so late into the night. She was coming back from playing games with her friends. Being away from the activity, however, had her mind wandering back to the news that her little sister had told her earlier in the day. She was a little tired as she walked down the hallway slowly, her heels pounding the floor, but her mind was running a mile a minute as she thought about her situation.

She kept thinking to herself that she should be cheery and grateful that Ruby had found a lover. But with Blake? Her partner out of all people? She couldn't help the fact that she was jealous of their relationship... Why couldn't she get over it? She still loved her sister. Yang cursed under her breath, deeply ashamed that she did not tell Ruby about her feelings sooner... while that slick cat had to made her move...

Then Yang thought to herself, _'She's my sister... yeah... since I'm the big sister, I could control her and prove that I love Ruby the best!'_

As crazy as it sounded, she thought the idea sounded perfect. But just as quickly as she thought about that, her mind brought up another point: she wanted Ruby to be happy, and if Ruby was happy with Blake, then Yang needed to step back and respect it. Her brain kept going back and forth between stepping in and stepping back, which made her head hurt. It was then that she came to the decision to head out to the club; a drink from there would solve her problems.

As she was exiting through the main entrance of the academy, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oof!" The person gasped in surprise as she almost fell. "Darn! Watch it you brute!" a familiar scorn voice hissed.

"Sorry Weiss." Yang briefly apologized as she went past the heiress.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Weiss questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Somewhere," Yang responded as she left. "Tell Ruby I'll be back later."

Weiss shook her head as she headed off for the dorm. "What's her problem..?"

Opening the door to her dorm, she found Ruby and Blake sitting at the desk reading. Ruby looked up from her book and saw her. "Where's Yang?" She asked.

"Your sister went out. She'll be back though." Weiss answered.

Blake spoke. "Uh... Weiss?"

"What is it?"

"Did Yang tell you about me and Ruby?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"... I guess she didn't tell you."

"About what?"

"Well..." Ruby began to explain. "Me and Blake are...-"

"We're dating." Blake finished before Ruby could.

Weiss' eyes blinked several times... before it formed into a wide smile as if she cracked a case that had been waiting to solve.

"Oh. My. God! I knew there was something up with you two!" Weiss exclaimed as she hugged both of them. The two being held looked at each other in surprise. Was it them or was Weiss being... nicer? Or weird maybe..? The heiress was not acting cold or snarky at all anymore... just a whole different person.

"You aren't... jealous? Furious? Judgmental?" A frown crossed over Ruby.

"Not even... bitchy?" Blake added.

"No! I'm not! I'm delighted that you two are dating!" Weiss cheered. "My instincts were precise! Did you tell Yang? She left school but she said she'll be back."

Ruby nodded. "Yes. She was okay with it." She smiled, but in her heart, she doubted it.

Why did her sister leave at this time of night? Since they went over to team JNPR's dorm, she had been unusually silent, which was very unlike Yang. She would talk the most when everyone was gathered together, and yet suddenly she was as quiet as a mouse? It made no sense, but Ruby shrugged it off. Maybe Yang didn't want to talk that evening? She knew her sister enough to know that sometimes Yang was talkative, and sometimes the blond would step back and let others talk. So really, it didn't seem that farfetched. With that thought in mind, Ruby turned away from her thoughts.

She was relieved that fellow teammates were both happy for and respected her and Blake's relationship... That's all that mattered...

A few minutes later, the girls went to bed. Blake and Ruby were lying on the same bed with their arms around each other. Blake watched as the girl fell asleep peacefully. Is this what love feels like? She felt Ruby snuggle close to her and she smiled. The Faunus kissed her lips. She came closer to her, enjoying the warmth.

This is love...

* * *

Blake and Weiss repeatedly read over the upcoming qualifying matches. Blake was facing someone from Atlas who was slightly insane. It didn't worry her in the slightest. She had seen her competitive record when searching her, but she was quite difficult. On the other hand, Ruby was facing Lie Ren's partner from Team JNPR. Blake honestly thought that it would be a surprise if Ruby managed to win in record time. She often found herself wondering whether Nora was psychotic or crazy. Both of their weapons were very... as Ruby once put it, overboard weapon designs. It would be an interesting and exciting match to see.

"Looks like you and Ruby are next in two weeks." Weiss commented.

"Yes. I'm facing a girl from Atlas." Blake plainly spoke and then sighed. "Let's see how far we've grown..."

"Yes. I can't wait to see it! Ruby and Nora seem like a supposedly interesting match. They're both talkative and have no type of fatigue..." Weiss explained. "But... I want to see how far Ruby has grown.." She smiled.

Blake smiled back. "Of course."

"I'm just happy that you two are... dating! Best day ever right?!"

The Faunus still felt uncomfortable of Weiss' persona change. "Y-yeah... We thank you for that."

"Oh! I forgot. Ruby's been waiting for you for like...an hour. Where were you?" Weiss asked concerned.

"I was out getting something special for her."

"Ooooo~ I wonder... But nevermind. Go have fun!" Weiss eccentrically chuckled.

"Ok. See you later when we have practice."

Blake began walking back to her dorm. She had managed to distract herself long enough for Weiss to begin wondering where she had went. Part of her knew that this was for the image which had been burned into her mind last time she had seen Ruby. The door thuded repeatedly as Blake knocked on it, clearly learning from her mistakes. Ruby immediately opened it, her face a mixture of hurt and worry.

"Where have you been?" Blake detected the frustration instantly, but there was still an undertone of joy.

"Picking up something special," Blake replied simply.

Ruby gave an adorable pout before saying, "What could be so important that you have to leave me for half an hour? Huh Blakey?!"

Blake, with light warmth spreading across her face, pulled her gift from behind her back. "I hope this fulfills your needs."

Ruby blushed and smile. "Awww Blake," she muttered under her breath. Blake grinned because when Weiss used Ruby terminology with others, it was a way of showing she cared. Blake stepped in and the pair sat on Weiss's bed, the creaking of the frame hardly distracting Blake from this nervous moment.

Ruby opened it slowly and her smile grew. What was in the box was an assortment of different colored Dust. But the thing that caught Ruby's eye was a large pendant that sat in the middle of the box. It was a small rose pendant which glistened.

"Thank you, Blake." Ruby turned to her friend and smiled at her in gratefulness. No matter how not expensive it was, this was given to her out of love and not for the sake of giving a gift.

It was a gift immediately meant the world to her. Blake said nothing but moved her head closer to Ruby without thinking. Shockingly, Ruby moved forward to meet her as their lips connected. The scythe wielder allowed her fingers to trail over Blake's arms as a warm sensation began rising in the pit of Ruby's stomach.

Is this what love is?

* * *

At midday, all the students had been doing vigorous training that consisted of slaying Grimm and practicing their fighting style. Ruby was by no means in shape, but she wasn't out of shape either. After an hour, their training was done for the day and Ruby had a smile on her face with happiness, regarding such intense sparring. She inhaled the air then exhaled as her partner Weiss lingered from behind her, sitting beside her.

"Magnificent Ruby! You're getting better!" Weiss praised at her.

The scythe wielder smiled, grateful for the nice response. "Thank you Weiss! You too."

"I-I am?" The white-haired girl said with a look of surprise.

"Yeah! If it means for me to get stronger, so could you!"

"Great. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey sis! Want to spare with me?" Her sister called from behind them.

As Ruby turned to her, she swore she saw a look of snob or... anger on Yang's face. Much as she tried not to show it, Yang was still pretty grumpy and bitter about her relationship with Blake. A million thoughts were running through the brawler's mind. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and smiled, eager to dominate her sister in sparring.

"Bring it!" Ruby hyperactively called to her sister.

"Please Yang. Don't be too rough with her." Weiss warned.

"Oh I won't my ice queen." Yang said mockingly, smirking at her.

Weiss and Blake sat on the grass to rest as they watched Ruby and Yang.

Ruby activated Crescent Rose and lunged at Yang. She parried her attack and struck the younger girl with Ember Celica. Yang never felt such anger in her life, but she used it to her advantage to make her hits more powerful. She used the recoil of her weapon and dodged her fire bullets.

Ruby quickly shook her head and blocked her sister's gauntlets. 'Damn... Yang's strong...' She thought. The brawler sent her younger sister an evil smirk, feeling the rage inside her. The red-haired girl pushed her sister and slashed her scythe at her. Yang was shocked with the sudden counter, parried, but was kicked by the younger girl.

Ruby was about to slash her but Yang fully recovered and, with her powerful force, punched the girl on the side of the face and then deep into her gut. The force made Ruby fly into a tree and made a loud cracking sound. She collapsed to the ground. Yang kicked Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hand before stepping on it, applying pressure until she heard it snap. Weiss and Blake watched her in fear.

"What's wrong, Red? Spacing out?" She said in a mocking tone, laughing at the end.

Blake ran to her girlfriend in horror as she tried to pick her up. "Ruby! Are you ok?!"

"No... I can... take care... of myself... I'm okay..." Ruby said. Her energy was draining, but she wouldn't show any signs of weakness. That impact had made her exhausted somehow and she had a bloody lip. She never felt as vulnerable as she did in that moment.

"Blake, leave her alone. I don't see why you care so much. Besides she can take care of herself." Yang dragged Blake away from them.

"But she's my girlfriend! What's wrong with you?" There was tightness in Blake's throat. She yanked her arm out of Yang's grip.

"NO... stop ... No arguments...! Why would you do this Yang?! She could've gotten hurt or worse!" Weiss yelled angrily, making her way over to her fallen partner.

Ruby felt weak... she felt like she was going to collapse. But she would not stand for it. She had learned as a child that showing weakness in public never led to any good. It only led to more hurt... Why was not Yang helping her?! Plus, being rough with her?

"... No..." Ruby thought as her body refused to listen to her and she blacked out, silently falling to the ground. "Ruby!" Blake sped over, freeing herself from the brawler's iron grip before she could stop her. She knelt at Ruby's side, and picked her up slowly.

"She must've drained her energy after training so much..." Blake mumbled to herself. "She's so strong..." She added in her thoughts.

"Ruby... we have to take her to the dorm so she can rest. I'll treat her." Weiss said.

"Grr!" Yang stormed over. "Blake! Put her down! She's NOT really that hurt!"

"Arrgh, why are you being a bitch...?!" Blake shouted out of anger.

Unlike Weiss, Yang was being bitchy all day.

"What?!"

"Nevermind." Blake headed off while she carried Ruby to the dorm followed by Weiss.

Weiss, before they turned around, gave her a shocked look that said 'What's wrong with you?' Yang continued to stay in her spot, glaring at Blake's retreating back, but she was a little dumbfounded about what just happened…

* * *

_**A/N : Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update soon. Was busy busy... School's almost here. Darn... But I want to thank you all for being patient! Thanks to my best friend Cryssalia for the edit! :DD. Review, Fav and Follow!**_

_**~Ms. Briefs K**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby's eyes slowly opened to see a white ceiling hanging above her and a beam of the afternoon sunlight entering the room. 'W-what happened? Where am I?' Thought Ruby, having no idea where she was. Then it hit her. 'A-am I in the recovery room?' Ruby tried to sit up but she felt a major pain in every part of her body. 'Damn, what happened to me?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Entering the room was Blake.

She had a worried, yet relieved expression as she rushed to her. "Ruby! You're alright!" Blake put her in a hug but her girlfriend jumped back, wincing. Blake apologized as she grabbed a chair that was close by and sat down. "Are you alright?" Blake asked, touching her cheek.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... a bit." She replied hoarsely. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

Blake shook her head sadly. "Your sister did this to you..."

The red-haired girl looked confused, "W-what?! Yang would never..."

Then reality snapped back to her. In her vision, she can see her sister punch her, flying into a tree. Then, she saw that sly smirk on her face before blackening out. The scene playing vividly in her mind, she wondered... why would her own sister hurt her? There had to be an explanation or something. Ruby started to stand up for her sister's actions.

"W-why would Yang do this to me...? I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt me. It was only a sparring match... I mean..." She began but Blake interjected.

"Ruby... she didn't say sorry or anything! She didn't explain why!" Blake exclaimed sharply.

"Yang... hurt me?" She asked in a melancholy tone and she could see her vision soaking with wet tears, her cheeks burning in embarrassment and anger at once.

"Don't cry Ruby..." Blake caressed her hair and wiped her tears away. She kissed her lips to calm her lover and it took Ruby a few minutes to relax. It had been difficult, but Ruby managed it.

Their lips parted as the girl stopped crying. The scythe wielder buried her head in Blake's chest in depression. "Why would Yang do this? She finally asked.

"I don't know... but I won't let her hurt you again..." Blake promised, kissing her forehead.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"You will. Your ribs were almost fractured, but the doctors were able to fix them, so you'll recover."

"Okay..."

Blake hugged her, this time more gently and Ruby did the same.

* * *

In the corridors of Beacon, everyone was talking about how 'Yang had punched the hell out of Ruby' or ' don't you ever mess with Yang'. Weiss walked through the hallway full of students, starting to ignore the whispering and commentary. The heiress was trying her hardest not to slap the crap out of everyone. 'Ignorant fools...' Weiss angrily thought, keeping it to myself.

She wanted to find Yang as to why she could do such a thing to Ruby. The heiress carried a bouquet of roses in her hand to give to her partner that was recovering in the infirmary. Weiss most likely did not appreciate the blonde's behavior throughout the situation. 'Whatever is going on Yang... you better say something.'

Weiss made it to the dorm, expecting Yang to be there. She opened the door and found her sitting on the bed with a guilt expression, however it vanished as the white-haired girl came in. She tried to put back on her angry state and as a result, Weiss saw this happened and she would not be made a fool out of. "Me and you need to talk." Weiss said in a serious tone as she closed the door.

She sat the roses down on a table before sitting down on the bed beside Yang. "Why did you hit Ruby?" Weiss addressed.

"I don't want to even talk about this..." Yang bitterly said, rising to her feet.

Weiss grip her wrist harshly and sat her down on the bed again. "No. You're not running away from the situation. You're going to tell me why you did it." She said in an icy voice. "Can you imagine how your sister feels about this...?"

Yang crossed her arms, looking the other way and not saying a peep. This act was starting to get Weiss pissed off even more. Forcefully, she dared to grab the brawler's chin to look at her. Icy blue orbs meet lilac ones. "Tell me why you did it... if you don't, Blake and especially Ruby will never forgive you for this."

Yang sighed loudly. "Alright do you really want to know the truth? Fine!"

"Why did you hurt her?"

"Because I was jealous!"

"... What?"

"I was jealous of Ruby and Blake's relationship! I loved Ruby and I want to tell her but I guess that Blake loved her..."

There was silence, which seemed like hours. Weiss looked pretty shocked herself by the confession. No wonder Yang had been acting peculiar for the past two days. They were sisters, she thought. Why would Yang love Ruby more than just that? "She's your sister Yang. Isn't that inces-"

"No it's not! We're not sisters. She was adopted. I started developing feelings for her then." Yang explained. "Yes... I was angry and frustrated ... that's why I punched her.."

Weiss felt bad for Yang. That was all that she needed to hear. "What you did was wrong Yang..."

"I know... and I feel bad." Yang said with a sad note in her voice, which to Weiss what she was saying was true.

Yang felt a strong hand on her cheek and she looked up to see a smiling heiress. "That's all I needed to hear and you'll have to be honest with our teammates too."

Yang nodded. "T-Thanks Weiss." She smiled gratefully.

Weiss got up and walked to the table where she laid the roses, handing them to the brawler. "And now, you will have to give these to Ruby. Plus, you've got to apologize. Please... for me?" Weiss plastered a genuine smile on her face. "I'll come with you."

Yang smiled, grabbing the roses from the heiress. "Thanks. I will."

* * *

Blake was still in the recovery room with Ruby. Team JNPR were there to pay their respects. Ruby and Blake thanked them for their kindness, until Nora volunteer to help Ruby put the bandages on the girl. At first, Ruby looked nervously at the other girl as if Nora was a dentist about to pull out her tooth. Also, she feared that the hammer-wield psycho would hurt her (unintentionally, of course).

Blake sensed the girl's nervousness of Nora. "Thank you for the help Nora, but please be gentle with her. She's hurt quite enough." She warned.

"I will! Don't worry!" Nora cheerfully proclaimed, taking the bandages off the counter and grabbed Ruby's hand, going to the bathroom.

Ruby looked back at Blake, who had a look that said, 'help me..' before disappearing out the door with Nora to the bathroom. Blake shook her head and grinned at Ruby's childish act. Ruby would never cease in making her laugh and smile. She loved Ruby too much for that.

The faunus looked at a black rose that some of her friends had given Ruby while she had been in the infirmary. 'It suits you.' Ruby once said. 'This does suit me.' Blake thought smiling as she sat the rose down ok the table. The door opened suddenly and she looked back up to see if Ruby and Nora had returned. However, she found it was Weiss at the doorway... alongside with Yang who carried a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Blake stood up, feeling her anger rise for what the blonde did to her lover.

"Yang... what are you doing here..?"

* * *

_**A/N : Hello I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in a while. School started back. And apologies if this chapter was short. I was brain dead with piles of homework and tests. Please, remember to favorite, follow and review. It helps me get motivated.**_

_**Shout out to my friend Cryssalia for editing this. Thank you :).**_

_**~Dark Icona**_


End file.
